PCA Faces Danger once more
by on sleepless roads
Summary: Dana's back after a 2 year absence.How will the gang feel? DL. A little CZ too. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. )**

She stepped out of the cab and looked around. The place hasn't changed much from the outside. She felt the fresh air blow down her face. _'God ,I missed this place'_ she thought. There really was no place like PCA. France couldn't compare to this. Okay, that's not true, but for her it was. PCA was always home. She turned to get her stuff from the trunk. She paid the cab driver and mumbled a small 'thank you'. She looked up at the school again. She couldn't wait to see her friends, even if she wasn't always nice to them. Naturally, only the girls kept in touch with her in France. Chase would call or IM from time to time but it was usually Zoey or Nicole. She hadn't told them she would come back. She wanted it to be a surprise. _'Not for long'_ she thought to herself as she saw a blonde figure walking her way that was Zoey's. She didn't even think she recognized Dana. She had changed a lot, of course. Her hair was now straight but still had caramel colors. She was taller now, of course. And her clothing has changed too. She had her sunglasses on so she understood that when Zoey bumped into her she just mumbled an apology and went her way.

"Didn't think you'd forget about me so soon, Brooks" she said, turning around to face the blonde. At this point, her sunglasses were now slipped on top of her head. Zoey turned around and saw Dana.

"Dana?"

"The one and only"

"Oh my gosh!" she said walking to Dana to give her a hug. She was kind of surprised by the gesture but returned it anyways.

"When did you get here?" Zoey asked

"Just now" she answered.

"Wait, are you our new roommate?" Zoey asked excitedly

"Huh? I don't know I haven't got my room assignment yet."

"Well, c'mon! Let's go ask CoCo. She told we'd be having a new roommate."

When they arrived at the dorm rooms, Zoey led her inside the DA's room.

"Hey,CoCo" Zoey greeted her

"Zoey! Back so soon?" she asked and glanced at the person beside Zoey. It was kind of hard for to make out who it was but when she did she greeted her.

"Hey,Dana. So you're back here at PCA, huh?"

"Yup, so where am I crashing this year?" she asked CoCo,

She checked out her clipboard to search for her name, she smiled when she finally did.

"Looks like you'll be back with Zoey and Nicole, room 101"

"Yay," Zoey said excitedly "C'mon let's go see Nicole"

Zoey opened the door to room 101 with her liitle key necklace. Dana was surprised she still needed it. When they entered, Nicole greeted Zoey not even realizing that she was with someone

"Hey,Zoey! Did you find out who our new roommate is?" she asked with her usual perky tone.

"Yeah, Dana" she said, excitement dripping from her voice. Nicole finally noticed that Zoey was with someone and screamed of delight

"Oh my gosh! Dana! Your back! This is so cool, don't you think it's cool, Zoey? I think it's-"

"I've missed you too, Nicole" said Dana. _' I never imagined I'd be saying those words'_ she thought.

While the girls were chatting, a voice called out from the door.

"Why is an unfamiliar bag on top of my bed?" the voice asked referring Dana's bag that was on top of the third and last vacant bed.

The girl turned around and saw Lola

"Hey,Lola" Nicole greeted her

"This is our old roommate, Dana" she said pointing to Dana. She simply nodded.

"Oh, so you're Dana, I've heard so much about you" Lola said in a monotone

"Wait, if Dna's staying with us… then where's Lola gonna stay?" Nicole asked the group

"Why don't you ask CoCo, Lola?" Zoey suggested, trying hard not to sound like they were pushing her away.

Lola frowned and went her way.

"What's her problem?" Dana said rudely.

**AN: Done, this is my first non-one shot and I really wanna know what you think about the first chapter. It's kinda boring, I know, but I promise I'll make up with the other chapters. So please, please review and tell me what you think. :))**

**xoxo,Joie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the reviews:)) Here's the second chapter. Hope you guys like this one too. Ü**

Lola Martinez was pissed. Very, very pissed.

She stomped down the hallway towards the DA's room with an angry face. _'Who does she thinks she is? Waltzing back in as if she never left! From what I've heard she didn't say a word to anyone when she left for wherever she went!' _ She thought to herself angrily. When she arrived at CoCo's room she immediately got the news that she'll be rooming with Quinn._ 'Oh,joy!' _she thought to herself sarcastically.Lola has never felt more rejected in her life. And she hated being rejected. And she certainly wasn't gonna let this go on.

"What's her problem?" Dana asked rudely.

"Never mind her. Hey, Chase just dropped by after you left. He said he and the guys will be down at 'Sushi Rox' if you guys wanna meet up" Nicole said.

"Cool. I'm sure they'd wanna see you too, Dana." Zoey said with a smile.

At Sushi Rox, the guys were chatting about how they spent their summer.

"Of course, being hot and being Malcolm Reese's son didn't hurt when I asked her out…" Logan chattered away about how many girls he's hooked up with in the summer when a familiar voice interrupted him.

"I see you haven't changed, Reese. Still the same egotistical jerk I knew." The guys turned to see who spoke.

"Dana?" Chase said, coming up to her and giving her a hug.

"Hey, Chase" she said, returning the hug.

"Hey, Zoey" the bushy-haired boy said with a smile. Dana looked at them and said

"Please tell me you two are together:"

"What? Dana that's crazy…" she said with a nervous giggle.

"Yeah, Dana, crazy…" Chase told her warningly. She mouthed a small 'Oh' to Chase. Apparently, he hasn't told Zoey how he felt. Of course Dana knew about this long before but it was confirmed in one of Chase's IMs to her.

Dana turned to see Michael waving at them to take a seat. They did, Zoey sat next to Chase and Nicole sat next to her leaving Dana no place else to sit than beside Michael and Logan.

"Hey,Mike. How's it goin'?" she asked him, trying her hardest not to talk to Logan. She hated that guy, and he hated her. Win-win.

"Great, you?" he replied. The two of them talked for a minute when Logan finally noticed he was being ignored.

He jokingly slipped his arm around Dana's waist and whispered hi signature line into her ear. She hit his rib with her elbow hard which caused him to jump.

"Ouch,that hurt,Cruz" he said, taking his seat again

"Serves you right for being an idiot" she said to him

"Whatever, you know you want me" he said with his famous Logan Reese smirk. She simply rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Nicole who was talking about a different guy every minute. _'Anything just to avoid talking to Logan'_ she thought to herself. But of course, Logan being Logan couldn't have this. He liked annoying Dana, it was fun. But before he could think of another plan to get Dana's attention, Lola came in and greeted them.

"Hey guys" she said, avoiding Dana's glares. Dana didn't like her stomping away like that in the dorm room like self-important princess. And as far as Dana was concerned, they were very far from being "instant friends".

**AN: I know, another short chapter. I'm sorry for that but I promise to have longer chapters soon. I figured I'd throw in a little bitching with Dana and Lola since bitching is always fun! Ha-ha.Ü anyway, please review. :))**

**xoxo, Joie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Woah. Thanx for all the awesome reviews:)) and yes, I do have something in store for Chase and Zoey, probably in the next chapter.Ü so, here's the third chapter. I hope you guys like this too! )**

"Hey guys!" Lola said, trying to avoid Dana's glares.

"Hey Lola! Did you get your room number from CoCo?" Nicole asked her.

"Uh, yeah. I'm rooming with Quinn this year." she answered, Sounding uncomfortable with Dana still glaring at her. She was standing between Logan and Nicole because there were no more seats left.

"Speaking of Quinn," Dana finally spoke "How is she? I haven't seen her since I got here"

Before any of them can answer, Lola spoke again

"Guys? Standing girl here." She said to the group that was totally oblivious to the fact that she was standing.

"Oh, why don't we move to that table?" Zoey said, pointing to the table that was just left vacant by a couple of 7th graders.

The gang moved to the table and Dana and Logan, once again, were sitting next to each other. But neither seemed to mind anymore.

The rest of the day went smoothly as it could possibly get. Snarky remarks from Dana and Logan here and there. Bitching glares from Lola and Dana and constant, childish flirting by Chase and Zoey. Yeah, that day was just great.

oo

Dana woke up with a start. _'That's funny, I never wake up on my own' _she thought to herself when she got up. She glanced at the clock besides her bed

"7:58?!? What the hell?!" she screamed to no one. She glanced at her roommate's bed and imagine her surprise when she saw it was empty. She panicked and immediately got dressed. She couldn't be late for the first day! No, no, no! she finally got herself together and it was already 5 mins. since class started. She hurried to the classroom and saw a body blocking the door. She didn't care. She ran up to the figure and was determined to push him out of the way.

"Woah." The body, that turned out to be Logan's, said as he felt a body bump into him.

"Am I late?!" she asked the teacher

"Along with Mr.Reese. Yes, you are late,Ms. Cruz" the teacher said to her.

"But.."

"You see."

"Detention, after school, classroom 146" she said to the two. They both sighed and turned to two empty seats.

Lunch came, the only time of the day when Dana would get to see Nicole and Zoey since they had no classes together. She saw walking towards her with smiles on their faces.

"Hey,Dana! So, your okay already? That's so great, isn't it-"

"What? Okay? Since when wasn't I okay??" she asked, angrily

"Well, Lola told us that you were up all night with her, talking, she said you told her to tell us that you felt sick so we didn't wake you up this morning." Zoey said, confused at the look on Dana's face.

"WHAT?! Lola said that? That little-" she didn't get to finish because Zoey interrupted her.

"You mean she was lying?" Zoey asked

"But she looked convincing" Nicole piped up.

"Of course she looked convincing! She's an actress, isn't she?" she asked the two who were now beyond confused.

Just at that time, Dana saw Lola heading some where.

"Hey!" she called out at her

"Do you know what your little joke caused me?"

"Um, no. What little joke?" she asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Don't act all innocent, princess. I know what you told Zoey and Nicole. What have I ever done to you?" she asked, way beyond angry.

"Nothing, I just felt like getting back at ya for taking my room, my friends and everything else that mattered to me in this school" she said with a sarcastic smile.

"GUYS!" Zoey said.

"Stop it! let's just forget this ever happened, okay? Now let's go have lunch and just forget it, alright?" she said., heading to the table that was occupied by Michael, Chase and Logan.

"What did it cause you?" Nicole whispered to Dana

"Hell" she answered simply.

oo

After school, Logan couldn't get his mind straight. He kept thinking about Dana and how she's changed. _'She's hot'_ he thought to himself. _'No, I cant think about Dana this way! no! SHE'S NOTHING TO ME!'_ he said, staring to get angry at himself for even thinking. When he got to the classroom where he and Dana were having detention together, he saw that she was already sitting there.

"Mr. Reese, please take a seat" the teacher said. Logan took a seat beside Dana. They were the only two there.

"Since this the first detetion I'm gonna give for the schoolyear. I figured I'd make it a little more interesting" He said. Dana and Logan looked at each other, confused. The teacher opened the drawer of the desk and gave Logan a piece of paper with writings on it.

"You two are going to do everything on that list fot the rest of the class. I want a whole page essay of what you've learned about each other just so I know you really did it" he said, getting out of the room.

"Great. Let's get this over with"

**I so wanna write more but I still have much to do. I'll probably have the forth chapter up tomorrow. Please review and tell me what ya think! )**

**xoxo, Joie.**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**AN: hey guys! Sorry I didn't update on the day I said I would. So many things came up. But, whatever, here's the fourth chapter and I'm totally lovin' your reviews! Keep 'em coming! Ha-ha. :))**

"Okay, first question" Logan said, reading off the paper.

_Tell each other three things you hate about him/her_

"This should be easy" Dana muttered. "I'll go first"

"I hate the way you think your all that"

"Well I am!"

"And the way you use girls as accessories"

"As if they don't like it!"

"And I sure as hell hate your stupid pick-up line!"

"And yet, you think about making out with me every waking hour of your life" he said, smirking.

Dana was about to loose it but was able to contain herself. She just rolled her eyes and said,

"Your turn"

Logan, once again, smirked then wondered why Dana didn't include his smirking on her hate list. Could she possibly be-

"Reese!" his thoughts were interrupted by a very impatient Dana..

"Okay, seriously, for someone who would be hearing bad things about her, you sound pretty darn excited" he said.

"I hate the way you dress" that took Dana by surprise. She was expecting something like _I hate it that your such a bitch_ or whatever.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" she asked, trying to sound angry but was secretly becoming self-conscious by the minute.

"It's just…never mind" he said, not wanting to state the real reason. Which was because he didn't want other guys looking at her. He still wasn't sure why he feels like this but he does, ever since she came back.

"Whatever" she said, rolling her eyes. She secretly wanted to know but she didn't want to sound desperate.

"I also hate the fact that you let your pride take over you"

Dana's eyes grew big "Pride?what pride?"

"You know, the fact that you wanna know but your afraid of looking desperate in front of me. Not like I blame you, of course…" he said arrogantly.

Dana couldn't believe it, _'Maybe he's not as dumb as he I thought he was'_ she thought, then immediately shook it off.

"You're an idiot" she said, flatly.

"Whatever, you know you want me"

"Third, I hate the fact that you left without saying a word" his expressions softened. Dana couldn't tell if he was serious or maybe just really good at acting. But whatever it was, it looked so real.

"Why?" she blurted out, without thinking.

"Because…You're my friend and friends just don't leave without a word." Dana was shocked. No, scratch that, she was beyond shocked. _Friend? Wow_ she thought.

"Next question" she said, trying to shrug off her thoughts and what Logan just said.

Logan turned to the paper that was on his hand and frowned "What the hell is this? Matchmaker?" he said. Dana immediately got worried. _Matchmaker? Okay, hat did not sound good_ she thought.

"What does it say?" she asked, almost not wanting to know.

"Were supposed to say three things we like about each other" he said.

"What can I possibly like about you?" Dana snapped.

_That I find it really sweet that you consider me your friend_

"Besides my gorgeous looks and hot body? Well, there is my-"

"You go first" she said suddenly, not wanting to say something that might throw him off.

"Well, I like that…"

_Your freakin' hot_

"…you don't let anyone bring you down"

"And that…"

_I can't stop thinking about you_

"Your never let me win" Dana laughed at this one

"Does everyone let you win?" she asked

"Well, Chase and Michael always do, since, y'know, I'll beat them up if they don't" he said.

She didn't blame them. Logan did change a lot. His body is way less scrawny than it was two years ago. Way, way less scrawny.

"And third?" she asked, smiling.

"Third is...yourreallypretty" He said it so quiet and fast that Dana didn't understand it

"What?"

"I said…" he hesitated for a while. _Maybe I shouldn't go through with this, maybe I should just say she looked 'okay', what the hell? She doesn't look 'okay'! she's pretty, hot and sm-oh shut up, Logan! _. Logan was zoning out and Dana noticed it. She was snapping her fingers in front of him and said,

"Logan!" she said, "Why do you keep zoning out on me?"

"Uh, sorry." He said "Wait, did you just call me Logan?"

"Uh, yea. I mean, that is your name. Besides I've gotten over that whole 'last name calling' stage" she said, unsure of what the hell she was saying

"Anyway, what were you saying?" Dana asked again

"I said that your really pretty" he said, looking down. _That's not the Logan Reese I know._

Dana blushed. _That's not the Dana Cruz I know._

"Okay, your turn" Logan said, looking up.

"Um, I like your smile"

"My smile?" he asked, as if not believing

"Yeah, your smile. Not that stupid smirk you always do"

"Okay, next?" he asked

"I like that you consider me your friend. That's really sweet" she said, blushing again. She didn't know what made her say it was 'sweet' maybe because she never considered herself and Logan friends. And coming from him, it sounded…sweet.

"And last…your not horrible to look at" she said.

"Did you just say I was hot?" he asked, smirking

"I said 'not horrible to look at', there's a difference, LOGAN"

"Whatever, DANA" he said. Dana laughed. _I like her laugh_ Logan thought to himself _wait, what is she laughing at?_

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"It's just that…my name sounds funny when it comes from you" she said, after she stopped.

"Maybe because your just not used to hearing your name coming from me" he said.

"Maybe. Anyway, what's next?"

"Imitate someone both of you know" he said

" Okay, me first." Dana said.

"OH MY GOSH! Isn't it sooo cool being stuck in detention? I think it's cool, don't you think it's cool? I think it's so, so, so cool! And oh my God, did you see that guy over there? Isn't he, like hot?" she finished, doing a perfect imitation of her boy- crazy roommate. Logan was laughing so hard, he couldn't speak. And pretty soon, they were laughing together.

"Okay, okay…" Dana said, trying to contain herself "You go next"

"Um, alright, here goes" he said, taking a deep breath, then "Uh, hey Zoey" he laughed softly. "So, uh, you doing anything tomorrow? Wanna go to a movie? You know, as friends?" he said, obviously trying to be Chase.

"Okay, you gotta stop that….shy Logan is just..disturbing" she said, trying hard not to laugh.

**Sorry I didn't finish the whole detention period on this chapter, this is just half of the fourth chapter. The other part should be up soon. I'm totally beat and nothing comes to my head. I promise to have some CZ next chapter. Anyways, I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. Please Review. :))**

**xoxo, Joie**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**AN: Sorry for the very, very, very late update. School just started from where I live and the computer's off limits on school days. Anyway, here's the other half of the fourth chapter. Hope you guys like it. **

"Okay, next question…it says we have to make-out" Logan said with a smirk.

"It does not!" Dana protested

"Does too…look" he handed Dana the paper which said _share something personal_

"It says 'share something personal', doofus"

"And what could be more personal than making out?" he said, giving her that famous Logan Reese smirk. Dana had to choke back a laugh and ended up coughing real hard.

"What the hell?"

"Cough. Cough. Oh my God, sorry…I just…never mind" she said, turning red.

"Whatever, are we gonna make out now?"

"No! Just share something personal about you…"

"Okay…" Logan thought of something personal. He thought of something. _No, it might be too personal. She might not even take this seriously._

"You go first."

"O-kay…" _Crap, what am I supposed to say? I don't even know if he's doing this seriously! Maybe I should just say I couldn't whistle on my life,no..shit._

"Dana?"

"Right, um…"

LoVe

"That was…interesting." Logan said just after the teacher told them the session was over.

"Yeah, I better get back. See you tomorrow." Dana waved goodbye to Logan and left.

That night, the two went straight to their computers for the essay.

_Today, I spent an entire hour with the 'Danger' Cruz, and surprisingly, I'm good. She isn't that bad as of what I thought two years ago. I guess she's changed. For years I've known Dana Cruz, tough girl, today I met Dana Cruz, girl…_

_I spent an hour locked in the room with the famous Logan Reese. I know I should be ranting about every jack-ass thing he's done since the beginning of detention. But, surprisingly, I won't. Today, I truly met Logan Reese. Not the egotistical jerk I met a couple of years ago but the sweet boy I never knew was hidden beneath those annoyingly good looks and money…_

They both didn't know how to explain the thing that made them write those words about each other, maybe they were too tired, maybe they weren't thinking right, maybe the apocalypse is coming. One thing's for sure, the word love never crossed their mind.

_Oh yeah, you can NOT tell Dana about this…_

_You can forget about ever showing this to Logan…_

LoVe

"Logan, those are my fries!"

"Oh, you still want it?" Logan said sticking out his tongue

"Eew"

"Guys, have you seen Chase?" Zoey said, interrupting Dana and Logan's snarking.

"No, he wasn't in first period English this morning" Nicole said.

"Yeah, he wasn't in Math either." Said Dana, ignoring Logan who was now tugging on her shirt asking her to make out with him.

"Did you guys leave without him this morning?" Zoey asked the two boys.

"Yeah, but he said he'd follow, a letter came in for him" Michael said.

"I'm gonna go see him, see if he's okay…" Zoey said, getting up.

LoVe

_Knock, Knock_

"Chase? You in there?" the blonde said. turning the knob, she realized the door was open and went straight in.

"Hey Zoey.." Chase was sitting on his bed, a letter in his hand.

"Chase, what's up?"

"It's my mom, Zoe…she's dead."

**A.N. aww..poor Chase. Bet your wondering what else happened with Dana and Logan, huh? You guys have to wait and see.Ü,,Revies are love.**


	6. Chapter 5

_3 days later_

"Thanks again for doing this, Zoe" Chase said to his best friend whose head was now leaning on his shoulder. He could barely breathe.

"No prob, Chase. You're my best friend" She said, smiling up at him.

"Right" _Maybe this would be the right time to tell her?_ He thought. They were on their way home from Chase's mom's funeral. Zoey had offered to come with him and the dean allowed her to. It was a very emotional time for Chase and he was glad Zoey was there for him. The gesture made him fall in love for her all over again. If only he could tell her…

_Back at PCA…_

_Ohmygosh, I think I can hear her. Crap,crap,crap…_

"Dana?" Logan said, catching Dana hiding inside a mop closet.

"You're not Nicole…"

"Well, obviously.." He said.

"Dana?!" Nicole's voice echoed through the hallways

Dana pulled Logan in the closet and shut the door.

"Woah, Cruz, what, you up for a li'l make-out session?" Logan asked with that smirk of his.

"No, you idiot. I'm hiding from Nicole."

"Okay,why?"

"'Cause she's driving me crazy. This Zoey withdrawal is making her nuts" Logan can't help but laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" she snapped at him.

"It's just that…Michael's been acting the same. He's been asking me to do all these crazy things that he usually does with Chase. Last night, he asked me if we could have a little 'chat' before we got to bed. Apparently, he and Chase do that a lot."

"Eew" Dana said/

"I know"

"No, I mean…your standing on a pile of rats"

"What---ahh!!!" Logan jumped, pushing Dana and making both of them lose their balance. They fell out the mop closet on top of each other.

"Ow! Logan! Get off me, you jerk" They were both strangling to get off each other when…

"Logan? Where are you, man?" It was Michael.

"Shoot! "Logan stood up and ran, leaving Dana behind. Dana followed, thinking Nicole might be with Michael.

After several minutes, Dana got tired of running and sat down. She had no idea where the hell she was. She looked around and realized she was in the basketball court where she and Zoey played Logan and the guys. She smiled at the memory.

"Dana?" someone called out. She turned to the direction of the voice

"Hey Logan, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I got here way before you. I was running from Michael, remember?" he said, sitting down beside her.

"Oh, right" she said.

There was silence after that. Logan broke it by saying

"When are Zoey and Chase coming back, tonight, right?"

"Uh, yeah. They should be on their way" she said, looking at Logan. This is the closest they've been to each other without trying to kill the other. She transferred her gaze and saw a ball lying around. She had an idea.

"Hey, you up for a game?"

"Were here" Zoey said, getting out of the cab.

"Wait, Zoey, can I tell you something?" he asked. _I can do this._

"Oh, sure. What is it?"

"Come with me? To the beach?" he asked, shyly.

"Okay, Chase…" she followed him to the beach.

**Sorry for the long wait. I had to live a cliffhanger in this one.haha. so, please do review. :))**


End file.
